


The first rule of horror

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Suga being anxious, Suga just can’t handle horror movies, distraction, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: What happens when Suga won’t stop talking during a horror movie? A frustrated Daichi will shut him up the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 107





	The first rule of horror

**Author's Note:**

> Once again what was meant to be a short one-shot has turned out to be way longer!
> 
> Suga turns into a scared baby when watching horror movies and feels the only way to get through it is to point out all the ridiculous tropes!

"Daichi, stop hogging the popcorn." He heard a whine from beside him, an arm reaching across his chest to try and make a grab at the popcorn bowl which was sat beside Daichi on the bed.

"Sorry." He smiled, chuckling as slim fingers fell just short of grabbing it. Instead of letting the other struggle he handed the bowl over.

"Thanks." Suga hummed, taking a handful of popcorn and slowly taking a few at a time to pop into his mouth. "Mm sweet and salty." He murmured, a small crunch coming as he bit into the food. "Just like me and you." His voice was muffled through the mouthful of food.

"And which one am I?" Daichi asked with a cocked eyebrow, already fully well knowing the answer.

"Think it's pretty obvious isn't it." Suga gave him a sly grin. "My name is practically sugar anyway." He pressed a finger to his cheek and gave a wide teasing smile.

"You little —" Daichi chuckled, sentence halting as he heard the other let out a sharp squeak when fingers pressed into his side. 

"Daichi no." He gasped, beginning to giggle uncontrollably as strong fingers continued to waggle at his side. "My one weakness." Suga had always been weak to tickling, turning into a giggling feeble mess under every light touch. Daichi would only stop when the other was shaking, laughs racking his body so much that they turned into gasps.

He leaned over him to tickle at his other side, hearing him choke out a breath and begin the giggle uncontrollably, body thrashing beneath him. Daichi quickly moved the bowl of popcorn, not wanting it to go flying and make a mess which he'd end up having to clean since he started this whole thing. That'd be Suga's argument anyway.

"Can't handle it Suga?" He questioned cheekily, seeing the other shoot him a quick glare, as if to say you know I can't you dick, before his eyes were squeezing shut again, hands flying to the other's broad shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him off.

"Daichi stop." He shrieked, in fits of laughter. He couldn't take much more, at this point he could hardly breath, gasping for air through wheezing breaths.

Fingers finally stopped their brutal attack on his sides and he went limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath. When his eyes opened he was greeted by the sight of Daichi, stilling holding himself up above him, with a smug look plastered across his face. 

Suga pouted, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at that shit-eating look.

"You are as sweet as sugar." He heard him say. That got his attention. He looked up, seeing Daichi gazing at him fondly. He felt himself blush. "Just don't call me salty." Suga laughed again, throat feeling hoarse from all the laughing only moments before.

"Sorry." Leaning up he pressed a small kiss to the other's lips, a wide triumphant smile spreading across his face.

Daichi finally moved back, sitting beside him on the bed. "Now concentrate." He instructed as he saw Suga mindlessly picking popcorn out of the bowl again. "The credits are over, you'll miss the movie."

"Like there's any real plot." Suga scoffed. He'd come round after practice to watch a movie at Daichi's place but when they got there his boyfriend had insisted on watching a horror movie. He knew Suga didn't particularly like them. He knew that from the last time he'd made him watch one and Suga didn't sleep that night, or the night after. But that one was psychological, this one was more of a gore slasher movie. He thought that'd be easier to deal with. Plus he loved the way his boyfriend would cuddle up close to him when they watched them and discreetly hide his face in his shoulder when a particularly gruesome or suspenseful scene came on. He was always so adorable when he'd cuddle up close to him and pretend he wasn't being scared shitless.

Suspenseful music started up, the scene on the screen was dark and gloomy. Suga looked to Daichi whose eyes were transfixed on the large monitor that sat on a desk near the far end of the bed. He could feel his nerves rising already. The music always made him so anxious, and he worried that some cheap jump scare would get him, that always made Daichi chuckle. "Do you wanna get under the covers?" He asked hopefully, praying Daichi wouldn't sense his hidden intentions.

"Sure." The other replied lightly, climbing off the bed and pulling the duvet back. They both got underneath and Suga yanked the covers high up his body. "You cold?" Daichi asked, hiding a smirk, he knew the real reason why his boyfriend wanted to get in bed, he wanted to use the duvet to cover his eyes more discreetly when he got scared, instead of just burying his face in the other's shoulder.

"Y-yeah." He muttered, snuggling up tightly underneath the fabric.

Daichi shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around him. He squeezed gently. "It's gonna be okay Suga." He reassured. "It's not that scary honestly."

"That's what you said about the last one." He grumbled, resting his head on Daichi's shoulder. "And I couldn't sleep properly for like a week."

"I'm sorry." A restrained chuckle came from him. He wasn't that sorry. It'd been funny at the time but learning that Suga struggled to sleep after that made him feel a little guilty. "I just wanted to watch a horror movie with you, I've never seen you get scared and I thought it might be cute, wanted you to get close to me."

"You didn't need a horror movie to do that." A blush rose up his cheeks. "You could've just asked."

"Mmm well this time it'll be different, I promise and even if you're scared you're staying here tonight so I'll protect you." He placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"My hero." Suga snorted with a roll of his eyes, but he was grateful. He snuggled up close to the other, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. Then the lights suddenly went out with a click as Daichi, flicked the switch to the lamp on his bed side table.

"Daichi?" He tensed beside him.

"It's okay, just wanted to set the mood." He hummed, pulling his boyfriend in tighter. "Just watch." Suga apprehensively looked back to the screen.

The next scene opened up in a forest with a lake and log cabins surrounding it. There was a group of teens gathered, chatting and laughing. The typical camp counsellor trope. A voluptuous blonde appeared on screen, giggling and flicking her hair. 

"She's gonna die first." Suga commented as she came on screen again.

"What makes you say that?" Daichi laughed. Suga felt it rumble where his hand was resting on his boyfriend's chest, which he'd snuggled into as they both lay back against the pillows.

"Daichi, come on." He droned. "It's the horror cliche." There was a chuckle from the other. "Either that or she'll shag one of the guys, probably him." He said as a brunette man wearing a tank top that showed off his muscular arms appeared on screen, looking smug. "And then get killed."

"For someone that doesn't watch horror movies you sure seem to be an expert." Daichi hummed in amusement, Suga letting out a pleased hum as he ran a comforting hand through his hair. He knew the other was nervous, he could feel him tense at his side, but at the touch to his hair the body beside him relaxed. He'd found that Suga had a habit of either talking too much or trying to make humorous comments when he was nervous.

They were curled up close to each other, watching what played out with characters being introduced and the scene being set. And then came night fall. This is where the fun would begin, in Daichi's eyes anyway. The masked killer. He ambled slowly, large knife in hand.

"How can anyone die to this guy, he's so slow." Suga murmured, scrunching up his face. Daichi just hummed, more concentrated on the movie. It went on, music tensing when the killer appeared in a zoomed out shot with one of the female counsellors who had decided to go skinny dipping. She waded out into the water, the camera zooming in indiscreetly on her chest.

"Why is it always boobs?" Suga sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Why not dicks, you never get to see any cock action in these things?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He heard his boyfriend quip, shooting him a crafty look.

Suga felt a heat rise up his face. "N-no, I only want yours Daichi." He replied crudely.

"Is that so?" The other chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his neck. Suga just squeaked in embarrassment, going back to his previous point.

"I'm just pointing out the misogyny, we need equality, even in cheap slashers." He exclaimed, settling down again as Daichi patted his back. "Who even goes skinny dipping by themselves?" He murmured quietly.

"You're right love." He murmured against his hair, giving a small kiss there. "But for now just watch the movie." 

Suga went quiet beside him, watching what unfolded. When the girl got out she realised her clothes had gone missing.

"Oh I wonder who took them." He muttered under his breath, feeling a small poke in his side. He shut up quickly. 

She walked around in her naked state, searching for the culprit. Suga just cocked an eyebrow. Why not go back to the cabins? Who wants to wander round the forest naked? It just didn't make sense to his logical brain, all the dumb decisions.

He hid his face slightly as the sudden appearance of the killer made him jump. Daichi chuckled beside him.

"That got you." He teased, looking down at his boyfriend.

"No it didn't." Suga retorted with a pout, not wanting to admit he was right.

Predictably within moments the killer was driving his knife into the screaming girls bare chest, but not before she attempted to make a dash for it, boobs bouncing as she ran. Suga was really staring to question his boyfriend's enjoyment of these films.

"Why do you like these movies so much?" He asked curiously.

"They're just the right mix of thrilling and fun." The other replied lightly, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?" He asked skeptically as one final shot was taken of the girl's lifeless form on the forest floor, her tits yet again on show. How classy.

"If you're insinuating that I enjoy the boobs in this then you're wrong." He muttered, finally drawing his eyes away to look down at his boyfriend. "Because I personally prefer flat chests." As he said it Suga felt a strong hand come to rest on his own chest. He could feel the heat of the touch through his t-shirt.

"I-I know Daichi." He was feeling rather flustered by the almost dark look his boyfriend gave him. "I'm sorry." He saw him smirk, hand slowly trailing from his chest.

Suga took a deep breath to compose himself, once again getting back to watching the movie. He rested his head comfortably on Daichi's broad chest.

The next scene showed two of the counsellors stood on the ground floor balcony, looking out to the starry night sky. The boy was wearing glasses, Suga assuming he was meant to be the typical nerd stereotype. He was talking to a pretty girl with a kind smile who looked far more straight laced than the other two they'd already seen, making him think she could be the main female protagonist.

They said their good nights, the girl going inside the cabin whilst the boy stayed outside. Oh dear.

"What's one of the rules of horror movies?" He sighed. "Don't split up." Exclaiming it as if the characters could hear him. He felt a finger poke his side again, so he looked up to see Daichi arching an eyebrow at him. He stayed quiet, for a short while anyway, until the nerd had predictably been attacked and subsequently killed off. "Obviously." He muttered. It was Daichi's turn to sigh. "Now all we need is a stoner and we'll have scored the whole horror trope bingo."

"Suga." Daichi hushed him, giving a stern look. The same one he'd use on the first years when they were being too boisterous and making trouble. It made him feel like a naughty child.

What came next was even more predictable. It cut to a scene in one of the bedrooms, two of the counsellors wildly going at it. "Of course, obligatory underage sex scene." As Suga saw which two counsellors it was he let out an overly loud exclamation. "I was right, I told you!"

"Yes you did love." The other said shortly, eyes unmoving. 

Somehow the killer silently entered the room without anyone noticing, despite his massive size. The blonde girl was moaning loudly, sounding like a pornstar as she was fucked into the mattress by the stereotypical jock.

"That's just unrealistic, she's just obnoxiously loud." He exhaled lightly.

"You sure?" He could hear the smirk in Daichi's voice. "I remember you being pretty loud the last time we did something like that." 

Suga blushed, glad the light was off now so that his boyfriend wouldn't see how flustered the comment had made him and tease him further.

"I don't sound like that." He stuttered, burying his face in the other's chest and not for the reason he thought he would be tonight.

"Hm I dunno, you can sound kinda filthy in bed, love." Daichi teased. That shut him up, Suga went silent beside him in embarrassment.

Soon after, the killer was driving a long pointed pole through both of their bodies at once and the mattress. Where had he even gotten that from?

"That's what happens when you have sex in a horror movie." He mused. "Honestly." He sounded dismayed.

The music had picked up, making it tense. Suga could feel his nerves rising. Whilst he'd previously been okay with the slight gore, that had been with the characters he was less bothered about. They were now down to the protagonists and Suga always routed for them.

The prim and proper girl from earlier was sneaking around, looking terrified as she hid from the killer. A few moments later he jumped out on her and Suga hated the amount he jumped. He heard Daichi let out a small laugh but he pulled him in closer to his side. It made him feel calmer, at least a little.

The girl was now running, she ran from the cabin, straight past a car. Suga scoffed, muttering under his breath. "Really?" She sprinted off into the forest, hiding behind a large tree when she got a little deeper in. "What is she doing? Just keep running, he's slow as all hell anyway." 

"Suga shhh." Daichi muttered in a quiet tone. The setter gave him a bashful look, before resting his head back down. But he couldn't help but think how ridiculous this girl was being, even in such a terrifying scenario.

Moments later a knife was driven into the tree, right beside her head, the girl letting out a petrified scream as she began to run again, weaving through the trees. She tripped over nothing, falling flat on her front and Suga scoffed again. He felt a little tense but also thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Without thinking he began to speak again.

"You know what at this point she kinda deserves it, there wasn't even anything there to fall over." He said in irritation. "Honestly, I'm rooting for the killer." 

As he finished his final word a large hand clapped over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he looked to Daichi, whose gaze were stern. Suga pouted beneath the heated skin. When Daichi looked back to the screen he didn't remove his hand, which Suga made a muffled objection to.

They sat there like that for a while, Daichi watching the movie intently and Suga silently sulking. The area around his mouth was getting stuffy and uncomfortable, so in an attempt to gain his mouth's freedom back he licked across the other's palm, expecting him to let out a disgusted: Suga that's gross. 

Instead he saw a heated gaze turn to him, although the hand did drop, which was favourable at least. He looked to his boyfriend questioningly.

"You're really not gonna be quiet huh?" He asked lowly. Something about his tone made Suga feel nervous for a whole different reason.

"I-I'm sorry Daichi." He began and was about to carry on saying it was the only thing to stop him feeling so tense while watching the movie but he stopped. His boyfriend's hand came to cup his cheek, tilting his head up so their lips could meet.

He could feel his heart begin to race as Daichi deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out across his lower lip, asking for access. Suga willingly opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue slide hotly against his own.

When Daichi pulled away, Suga was left panting and still confused, not that he was complaining. He looked up to his boyfriend, his cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open.

"W-what?" He stuttered slowly, letting out a small whimper when the other began to trail his lips across his neck.

"I figured since you won't be quiet I'd shut you up myself." He explained with a small smirk, the hand that wasn't wrapped around him coming to push up beneath his t-shirt.

"Oh." Suga's voice was small, brain more concentrated on the warm hand that came to rest on his chest. "But the movie~"

"You weren't that interested in it anyway." Daichi hummed deeply, mouth connecting with his jaw. "You already know how it's gonna end." Suga's hand tightened in the other's t-shirt as his tongue came out again, this time to lick down his neck. "Protagonist escapes, thinking they've killed the killer but in the final shot they show that the killer is still alive just so they can make an even crappier sequel."

Suga wasn't really listening to what he said, instead calling out his name as he felt a small wave of arousal coarse through him at the feeling of teeth scrapping across his skin. "Daichi." He whined, the other's hand trailing to his hip and pushing him flat onto his back. Daichi pushed him onto his other side next, Suga letting out a small confused noise as he was pulled back against his boyfriend's strong chest, their bodies flushed together.

"Daichi?" He asked more questioningly, until a hand was pressing to the front of his shorts, squeezing the slowly forming bulge there. He let his head tip back against the other's shoulder with a small whine as lips pressed hotly to his neck once again.

That's when he felt the small roll of his boyfriend's hips, grinding his own growing bulge against Suga's rear. He let out a high-pitched mewl, pushing back against the other's rutting hips.

"Suga, fuck... can we?" The way Daichi's voice sounded rough and deep in his ear sent a shiver down his spine.

"Daichi." He couldn't help the moan that left his lips as he realised what his boyfriend was asking. "Yeah, of course, please."

Without hesitation, Daichi's hand pushed below the waistband of the other's shorts and underwear, wrapping warmly around his cock. Suga sucked in a sudden breath at the contact, bringing his own hand back to grip at his boyfriend's gyrating hip, the other curling in the duvet, which they were both still tucked under.

"We've not done this in a while." He heard Daichi say sensuously in his ear.

"I know." Suga sighed contently, feeling small waves of pleasure roll through him as the other slowly stroked his cock. "We've been so busy with practice and revision." Third year really didn't give them much free time to spend alone together. "There was that time a few weeks ago I blew you in the club room though."

"That was scary." Daichi mused, quickening the speed of his wrist and squeezing it over the head of the other's cock, earning him a throaty whine in response. "I thought we'd get caught."

"I found it exciting." Suga grinned, biting his lip.

"You would." Daichi's words were hot against his neck. "For someone that doesn't like horror you sure like putting me in some shit scary situations." Suga couldn't help but laugh, only being interrupted by a sudden unintentionally loud moan that came from his own throat.

"Daichi." He cried, thrusting his own hips back against his boyfriend's feeling how hard his cock now was, poking bluntly into his backside. "More, please."

"Desperate for it aren't you, love?" He gritted, voice rumbling low and sensual. 

Suga was breathless, finding it hard to stutter out any semblance of a sentence. "Yeah, Daichi... fuck... need you to fuck me."

"Mmm you know we're breaking the first rule." He murmured teasingly, hand squeezing around the base of his cock. 

Suga gasped. "First rule of what?"

"Horror." The clarification came with a grunt. "The people that have sex always die."

"This isn't a horror movie Daichi." Suga said breathily, keening straight after.

"You sure?" The words made him shiver.

His voice was small and whimpering when he next spoke. "Don't say that, you'll freak me out."

"Sorry love." There was a small kiss behind his ear, the lobe then being sucked into the warm heat of Daichi's mouth.

"Don't stop." He begged weakly, whining when Daichi let go of his cock, slipping his hand out of his pants. "Daichi?"

"I'm just getting the lube." His voice came out grittier than intended, missing the contact he'd been getting from grinding up against his boyfriend.

His hand fumbled through his beside draw before landing on the small bottle he'd been looking for. He let out a restrained groan as he felt Suga now trying to rub back against him.

"Hurry Daichi." His voice came out muffled in the pillow.

"Patience love." He cooed, pressing a kiss to the back of the other's neck when he got back into position. He hooked his thumb under the waistband of both his shorts and underpants, pulling them down to his thighs, so he could get access to Suga's perky arse.

With each passing day he'd found himself more and more distracted during training, with his boyfriend running around in those shorts that showed the curve of his arse. He'd found himself getting inconveniently hard on the court, wishing he could just take the other into the storage room and have his way with him. He was glad he finally had Suga alone, it seemed they both needed this.

He uncoordinatedly uncapped the lid to the small bottle of lube, having to remove one of his arms from underneath Suga so he could squeeze it onto his other hand, coating several of his fingers in the slick substance.

He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Suga's neck as he circled his finger slowly around the rim of his hole. The other was whining impatiently, trying to move back into the touch. Daichi didn't keep him waiting long, slowly pushing one finger in, trying to get him used to the intrusion and expecting a hiss of discomfort from the setter. But it never came. Instead there was a whine and he realised Suga wasn't as tight as he'd expected him to be with how long it'd been since he'd touched him there.

"You're kinda loose." He murmured, hearing his boyfriend squeak then cover his face in what he could only assume was embarrassment. "Suga, have you been touching yourself back here?"

"D-Daichi, I'm sorry." He yelped, sucking in a shaky breath. Daichi was sure that if he could see his face it'd be bright red.

"What're you sorry for love?" He planted a kiss against his clothed shoulder. "You're allowed to touch yourself, I'm not surprised, I've not really been taking proper care of you recently, I'm the one that should be sorry."

"It's not your fault Dai." He came to his boyfriend's own defence. "I've been just as bad, we've just both been so busy."

"Yeah, you're right." He hummed, nuzzling his nose into the crook between his shoulder and neck. A small smirk played across his lips as he realised he could make the other even more flustered. "What did you think about when you touched yourself Kou?"

He felt Suga tense around the finger he still had pressed inside of him. "T-That's embarrassing." He stuttered. He could feel the heartbeat quicken where his lips were placed upon the other's throat.

"But you can tell me can't you?" He asked sweetly, beginning to slide his finger in and out. Suga whined. When he didn't get a response he spoke in a much more hushed tone. "Unless you weren't thinking about me."

"Of course I was!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I-I just... I don't want you to think I'm weird."

"Kou, I've seen you in bed, whatever it is won't surprise me." He cooed reassuringly. He'd slipped his free arm back underneath Suga's neck, so he could rest against him. "I wanna know what you touched yourself to." 

Suga hesitated for a moment before tentatively speaking. "Well, you." He started. "And your strong hands and stunning body... fuck, it's been so hard to keep my hands off you in practice." He began to ramble, not that Daichi minded. "You always look so hot, and when you spike those balls... god, I want you to spank me like that." Daichi had added another finger at this point, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend roughly. He could feel himself rock hard, cock straining in the underwear he was still yet the take off. "Wanted you to fuck me so bad... shit, I would've let you take me in the storage or club room, anywhere, I just need you Daichi."

Daichi grinned, kissing the side of his neck hotly. He was glad his boyfriend had been thinking about him like that. "You want me to spank you huh?"

"That's all you got from that?" Suga said in dismay, any further words being interrupted by a needy moan as the other rubbed up against his prostate.

"Well I liked everything that you said, I'm flattered really, but you've never asked me to spank you before." The smirk was once again evident in his voice.

"I felt too embarrassed to say." He admitted. "I thought you might think it was weird."

"You don't have to worry about that Kou." Daichi hummed, stretching his finger's inside the other's hole. "I want you to tell me every little fantasy you have."

With a small relaxed sigh, Suga agreed. "Okay, but another time, right now I just need you to fuck me."

"I can do that, love." He slipped a third finger inside, hearing a broken moan slip past his boyfriend's pretty pink lips. Then slim fingers came to his underwear, pressing tentatively up against the front of them. Daichi bucked his hips into the touch and Suga took that as an invitation, clumsily tugging the offending material down to just under his boyfriend's balls, freeing his aching cock. An eager hand wrapped around his cock, Suga having reached back over his own hip so he could take his boyfriend in his hand. He groaned deeply and Suga relished in the sound.

Suga spoke quietly, as if unsure he should ask. But he really wanted to know the answer. "Have you been touching yourself?"

"I may have." Daichi replied lowly, breath hot against the back of his neck.

"What did you think about?" Suga sounded so sweet asking that, he sounded almost tentative as if the answer wouldn't be him.

"Your pretty face." The other hummed, his voice sultry. "The way your ass looks when you run around in those shorts, it's almost like you're teasing me." He was panting in Suga's ear now as his hand sped up, grip tightening around his cock as his clever hand worked along it. "Would bend you over right on the court if I could, I've wanted you so bad, you've made me hard during every practice." His boyfriend was whining throatily at both the pleasure and his words, the lewd images playing in his head. "Just wanna fuck you into the mattress."

"Please." Suga found himself begging with a gasp.

"You want that Suga?" He asked, tone irresistibly seductive. "You want me to fuck you into the mattress?" The other nodded weakly in response. He wanted nothing more right now.

"Put it in Daichi, please." He squeezed the other's cock to insinuate his want.

"I will love, don't worry." The other's voice came out as a gruff whisper in his ear. "Just gotta grab a condom."

"I don't mind, Daichi." Suga said quickly, just as the other tried to move.

"You what?" He asked, unsure if he had understood his boyfriend correctly.

"You don't need to use one." The other clarified. "We're not in a rush, I'll have time to clean up afterwards." He hesitated slightly, saying his next words quietly. "And I want to feel you." Daichi groaned in his ear, low and sensual.

"Suga, you're the best." He hummed appreciatively, pulling his fingers slowly from his boyfriend. Suga whimpered at the loss. "Such a good boy." Then whined at the praise. Daichi bit his lip, grabbing the bottle of lube again and reaching over to pass it to Suga. "Do you wanna lube up my cock?" He didn't want to move the arm that was underneath the other's neck.

Suga took it from him, uncapping it quickly and pouring a liberal amount into his palm. He dropped the bottle onto the bed before reaching back again and taking his cock in his hand. It slid much easier this time, a slick sound coming with each movement. Daichi groaned hotly, bucking his hips into the other's touch. And when Suga's thumb swiped across his slit, he growled, he couldn't wait any longer.

He brought a hand down to grab one of his arse cheeks, spreading it open so he could push his cock up against the hole, his boyfriend still gripping it at the base.

"You ready?" He muttered lowly, just to make sure.

"Do you really need to ask?" Suga quipped, grinding his hips back, feeling the tip slip inside him. "Yes." He hissed at the sensation.

Oh, he was more than ready. Daichi thrust forward, burying himself deep inside the other with a grunt. Suga cried out, eyes rolling up as his boyfriend's thick cock stretched him wide. He'd missed this so damn much.

After a few still moments Daichi pulled back, bucking back in straight after. Suga was panting wetly into the pillow beneath him as his boyfriend rocked back and forth inside him. He felt so good, he'd almost forgotten how good his cock made him feel.

The movements were slow and not the most coordinated, both getting used to the feel of the other again after so long. Daichi was making quiet happy noises. He'd fuck him rougher later, right now he was content with just lazily thrusting into his boyfriend, messily kissing the side of his neck. "You feel amazing Koushi." 

"So do you." The setter's voice was barely audible, coming out choked as he spoke.

Daichi reached his free hand up, taking the other's chin softly in his hand and turning his head, so he could press a sloppy kiss to his lips. Suga whined hotly into his open mouth, biting down on his lower lip suddenly as the other gave a slightly harder thrust. 

His hand fell from his face, instead bringing it down to his boyfriend's chest, slipping up beneath the fabric of his t-shirt. His fingers came to trace across rosy nipples, rubbing one gently with his thumb while his tongue still dominantly invaded his boyfriend's open mouth. It was when he began to pinch the same nipple that Suga began to whine uncontrollably.

"Daichi, don't." He panted heavily into his mouth, one hand twisting in the duvet and the other in the front of Daichi's t-shirt.

"I know you like it here Kou, you're squeezing around me so nicely." He thrummed, voice deep with a groan.

"I-I don't." His voice was stammering, mind hazy from the pleasure down below and from his chest.

Daichi bit at the shell of his ear, handing inching closer to the other nipple before pinching and rolling the small nub gently between his fingers. "Liar." He grinned as Suga tried to hold back an all too pleased moan. The other's arse clasped tight around him.

Suga was involuntarily pushing his chest into the intricate touches from his boyfriend's hands, head tipping back to rest against the other's forehead. Daichi took a deep inhale, smelling the sweet scent wafting from the other's always smooth hair.

Suga brought a hand down to his own leaking cock, stroking it firmly. He couldn't help the hitched, heady moan that escaped him as his body jerked. So many pleasurable feelings at once, it was overwhelming.

"Daichi." He purred out his boyfriends name, the words rolling off his tongue effortlessly.

"Yes, love?" He tried to keep his shakily gruff voice steady, wanting to sound more comforting. 

"C-Could you go faster?" His voice was hopeful and almost pleading. As much as he was loving the slow, languid rolls of the other's hips, he needed more, he needed it rougher, wanted Daichi's hands gripping every inch of his body in a tight bruising grip, wanted dark marks to be left on his fair skin to remind him of this moment.

Daichi responded to the question with a grunt, as his hips rocked a little faster, hitting deeper this time. The breathless moan that left Suga's lips let the other know just how good he was feeling, just how much he wanted, no, needed this. Suga was losing himself to the feeling of his boyfriend's thick cock hard inside him, thrusting fluidly and hitting just the right spot. It was heaven.

He purred sensually, his own hand sliding across his twitching cock which felt hot against his palm. The fingers that were feverishly pinching at his nipple fell, gliding lightly down his torso, smoothing across his stomach before coming to rest on his hip. The touch was soft at first, contact just there, ghosting across his skin, before it got tighter. Suga whined encouragingly, trying to let his boyfriend know wordlessly that this was exactly what he wanted. Daichi seemed to understand, fingers digging into his lean hip, blunt nails sure to leave marks. Daichi's next forward thrust left his breathless, a choking moan escaping his throat after a few silent moments.

"You sound so pretty Koushi." He whispered roughly in his ear. Suga could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice sounding composed. "I've missed hearing you moan for me like that." The words made a string of uncontrollable whimpers tumble past his lips, his gut feeling tight and hot. He shivered. His boyfriend sounded so sensual when he spoke, it was almost unbearable. But it made him all the more aroused.

"Daichi." His voice was barely above a whisper, noises coming from his mouth soft and needy. The other's hold on his hip was bruising as he pulled him back to meet each forward snap of his hips. He was so deep. 

Suga thought he might cum already. He let his hand drop from his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm, bringing it up instead to reach behind himself and weave into Daichi's short brunette hair. He wanted this to last longer. He tugged lightly, enough to elicit a grunt from his boyfriend as he buried his face back into his neck, lavishing it with wet kisses and small pinching nips. 

He was now all to aware of how hot it had gotten under the duvet, but he found himself too distracted to attempt to push it off, instead just gripping tighter to the other's hair. Daichi was thrusting harder now, probably subconsciously, just chasing the pleasure his boyfriend's tight heat was giving him. Suga didn't mind, in fact it was more than welcome and so were the sensuous panting breaths he was making.

A sudden loud scream, made Suga jump out of his skin, clamping down hard around the other's cock as his whole body tensed. It was then that he realised the movie had still been playing in the background and he'd just been blocking all of the quieter noises out. That was too loud to ignore though. Daichi let out a heavy heated groan in his ear, voice rumbling low in his throat.

"Fuck, Suga." He gritted, the hold on his hips reaching the point of painful.

"Sorry Daichi." He murmured, voice whimpering out in apology.

"Don't be sorry." His voice was gruff. "Felt amazing, I need more."

"More?" The question passed Suga's trembling lips. If Daichi wanted more he could just do it so what did he mean?

Suddenly the tight grip on his hips was gone, instead feeling it replaced on his shoulder. Daichi gave an abrupt push, rolling Suga onto his stomach and balancing himself above, chest still pressed to his back and cock still buried in his hole. So that's what he meant.

It didn't take long for him to start a steady rhythm, rocking his hips into his boyfriend who was now lying pliantly below him, arms curling around the pillow his head was resting on. 

With the change of position the duvet had fallen down, now just perched on Daichi's lower back, somehow not falling any further despite the rapid grinding movements.

The moans that forced their way out of Suga's throat were pure filth, so sensual and dirty; they were music to Daichi's ears. They spurred him on, wanting to draw more delicious noises from his boyfriend, who was now desperately panting out whines beneath him.

Suga had his face buried in the pillow, arms wrapped tightly around it as he moaned wantonly and unabashed into the fabric. His boyfriend was fucking him roughly now and he could barely think, barely speak, barely even breath with the way each forceful thrust was knocking the air out of him.

Daichi had one had wrapped in the duvet by the setter's shoulder and the other on his hip, grip tight on both. With each pounding thrust Suga could feel himself going weak, legs trembling form where they lay spread on the bed, Daichi squeezed in between them. He subconsciously spread them wider, accommodating for his boyfriend to give him easier access. The way his cock hit deeper wasn't bad either. The sweet drag across his prostate had him moaning profusely, head thrown back in pleasure.

Daichi's hot lips were on the side of his neck in seconds and Suga tilted his head to the side for him, baring his skin to the other, who bit hard into the smooth skin, hips slamming hard into him at the same time.

Suga's stomach lurched and his head dropped so he could bite hard into the pillow case, trying to muffle an obscene moan but finding it reverberated around the room anyway.

"Sound so fucking pretty Suga, are you enjoying yourself?" Daichi grunted, mouthing at the other's shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt.

His head rolled to the side, still resting on the pillow, so he could get his words out. "Yeah Daichi, please — don't stop... you feel amazing."

"So do you, gorgeous." Daichi groaned as the other clenched around his thrusting cock. 

Suga's eyes rolled up. He felt amazing. His boyfriend was fucking him deep and hard into the mattress. Each thrust was long and drawn out, and on one particularly well aimed thrust, he couldn't help the words tumbling out.

"Dadd~Daichi." He cried out, stuttering over his words and feeling a flush of embarrassment rise up at what he had nearly said. Maybe Daichi didn't notice. He was proved wrong as the other's hips slowed to small shallow thrusts.

"What did you just say?" He asked, panting and breathless from the exertion.

"N-nothing, just your name." Suga tried to bluff, but his words came out far to quick and panicked.

"What did you nearly call me?" Daichi asked again, clearly not convinced his boyfriend was telling the truth. Suga went bright red, burying his face in the pillows and letting out a flustered whine. "Did you nearly call me daddy?" Suga made a muffled, mortified noise. But there was something in Daichi's teasing tone that made his ears perk up.

"Y-Yes." He admitted shamefully, finally lifting his head so he could look back over his shoulder at the other's face, in an attempt to discern what he was thinking. There wasn't disgust on his face, but rather something much more dark and primal. Did Daichi like it?

"You know only the first years are supposed to refer to me as the team dad." He hummed, leaning low over Suga's trembling body, lips pressed to his ear, so each rumbling vibration would send a tingling shiver down the other's spine. "But I'll make an exception for you." A nip at his ear made Suga moan. "We can explore that more next time." Suga nodded feverishly, just wanting his boyfriend to move again, to feel the slick slide of his thick cock.

He began to beg, words coming out strangled and tight as he tried to speak. "Please Daichi — feels so good, harder please." As if on queue his boyfriend gave a sharp snap of his hips, both hands coming to grab at his arse, kneading each cheek beneath his palms. Daichi was kneeling upright now, being able to put more force behind his movements.

Suga heard the captain groan deeply behind him, the noise turning into a low growl as he pounded into his boyfriend's tight hole which was quivering around his cock. He wouldn't last much longer like this.

"Suga baby?" He grunted out, hearing the other whine helplessly at the pet name. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Suga keened, voice verging on desperate. "Please cum inside me." His head was tilted to the side again, cheek against the pillow so he could peer back over his shoulder and watch the other's face. He loved watching Daichi's face when he got close to his orgasm. The usually tight expression he wore when working his cock inside the other, replaced with something much more docile and pleasurable. He wore such a face right now, eyebrows knitted together and eyes closed, mouth open around small laboured breaths. "Dai, please." He moaned sweetly, legs tensing and hole clenching as he hit that spot deep inside him again.

Daichi grunted out a low, guttural groan, hips stuttering and lurching forward as he pushed himself to the hilt, buried deep in his boyfriend's arse. "Kou." He called out his name, panting quickly as he rode out his orgasm.

Suga whimpered beneath him, subtly rolling his hips into the mattress, trying to chase his own orgasm but not quite being able to get there. He pressed his face into the pillow, whining desperately. The noises behind him had subsided, Daichi letting out one final content sigh a he pulled out, inspecting his boyfriend's leaking arse as best he could in the darkness of the room.

Suga looked sheepishly back over his shoulder, gazing hazily to the other, so needy he couldn't form a sentence, instead pushing his hips back to get his attention.

Daichi's eyes flicked up to him, being able to see the flush on his face even through the darkness. He gripped one of Suga's hips, rolling him onto his back and seeing that his cock was still hard, standing proud and leaking onto his flat stomach.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't get you off before myself, how inconsiderate of me." He apologised, tracing a gentle hand up his thigh, feeling the muscle stiffen beneath his palm as Suga tensed at the touch.

"S'fine Dai, I don't mind — just — please, I need you." His voice was soft yet needy. Daichi smiled, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips.

"I've got you love, just lay back and relax." He hummed, tracing fingers down until they wrapped around the other's cock. Suga let out a small breathy moan, hips bucking into the touch. "So pretty Kou." The duvet had fallen from his body to the floor, making the other's heated skin prickle.

Daichi leant down, pressing his lips to the inside of Suga's thigh, hearing him whine impatiently. Not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting any longer, he wrapped his lips around the tip, bobbing up and down across his length.

"Dai, oh, please." He choked out, eyes lidded. Daichi smirked around him, slurping at the head before sinking all the way down, taking him into his throat. Suga moaned at that, one hand falling to Daichi's short hair, the other curling in the pillow.

Then came the subtle press of a finger, no, two at his entrance. He registered the touch just before they were deftly pushing inside him, sliding in easily with the cum that was slicking his hole. When those fingers rubbed up against his prostate, he felt his cock give an involuntary twitch in his boyfriend's mouth.

He threw his head back into the pillow, crying out in pleasure as his hips rocked again. His back arched, Daichi noting how pretty the curve of it looked, and he moaned, high-pitched and loud as he came, spilling inside the other's mouth.

Daichi hummed around him as he swallowed the load, pulling off with a pop and letting his softening cock fall from his lips. Suga was panting, chest rising quickly. His mind felt almost numb in his post-orgasm haze, only being able to register the soft touches from his boyfriend as he leaned over, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and bringing it to his hole, cleaning away the leaking cum that had started to trickle out of him. He felt like a thoroughly fucked mess, but in the best possible way.

"Filled you up real nice, love." He purred, petting the other's now very relaxed thigh. Suga hummed in response, letting Daichi pull his boxers and shorts back up his legs. 

He registered his boyfriend tucking him back under the duvet, pressing a small kiss to his lips, before turning off the monitor where the movie had finished goodness knows how long ago. The other then climbed into bed beside him, Suga instantly rolling closer and curling into his chestnut. He hummed happily and Daichi wrapped an arm around him, pressing his face into his boyfriend shoulder.

"Thank you Daichi." He murmured softly, feeling a hand trace gently down his back.

"It's alright my love, thank you as well, that was amazing." Daichi hummed, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "I'll make sure it's not so long until we do that again."

"Good." Suga muttered with a small smile, wrapping his own arm around the other's waist, trying to pull him closer. "I love you."

Daichi smiled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too." His voice was so soft and relaxing now, it made Suga want to curl up into his side. "We are going to watch that movie all the way through next time you're round." Suga hummed in recognition, hearing him begin to speak again. "With you being quiet."

He cracked an eye open at that, looking up to his boyfriend. He gave a small grin, pressing a gentle peck to his lips. "Well then you'll have to make me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
